


Close, and Closer

by kiatkiat



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, ROBIN!!, some gore :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatkiat/pseuds/kiatkiat
Summary: “It's dangerous to let your guard down because of my good looks,” Robin Hood once said. “I'm a coward who'll run if he has to.”
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Robin Hood | Archer, Robin Hood | Archer/Reader, Robin Hood | Archer/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Close, and Closer

Your memories came to you in hazy images and muffled sounds. The time spent with Mash and Robin Hood weren't any different, but even then, you remembered some parts. Something about setting traps, and maybe catching bandits with them. You remembered Robin telling you he wasn't a Heroic Spirit. That he was just a murderer with a rebel streak.

“It's dangerous to let your guard down because of my good looks,” he said, averting his gaze from yours. “I'm a coward who'll run if he has to.”

You were rendered speechless that time, but Mash told you something about keeping distance. Something about those that were truly important. You gave her a small smile, one she didn't understand. She even begged you to tell her what it meant. The look on your face must've been priceless then.

But as you bled out against the tree, you started to forget what your thoughts were that time. You forgot what Robin bought you—something soft and warm. You briefly thought of covering yourself with it, if only to stop the cold from seeping into your limp body. Your vision blurred. Whether they were tears or something else, you didn't know. 

The nearby clangs of steel against steel were most likely Mash's doing. The sounds was seriously hurting your ears. They didn't harmonize well with Dr. Roman's orders to your Servants, urgent and desperate to keep you away from harm. You felt bad. Your Servants were out there, fighting for you, while you were just a sitting duck. Tears pricked at your eyes. Your life couldn't end here, everyone needed you—

An arrow whizzed past your body, hitting between the eyes of an enemy who wanted to make a snack out of you. You felt a strong pair of arms around you, placing you on something else. You could make Robin's concerned face out, feeling something press against your wound. 

“C'mon, Master, we're getting you outta here,” Robin said, just as you saw Mash unleash her Noble Phantasm. You felt like you were floating, watching Mash hold the enemies back with her incredible shield. Caster was out in the front lines as well, taking out as much of the undead while backing off. “Lady Mash's NP got us covered.”

“R-Robin?” you whispered. You were promptly shushed by the man carrying you, whisking you away to somewhere safe while the others fought. You trusted Robin, even as the sounds of battle seemed farther and farther away. You subconsciously tried to huddle closer to Robin, trying to survive on his body heat instead. “I-I'm so cold.”

“Hang on, Master,” he replied, pressing you closer against him. He didn't care if the blood seeped into his clothes. Dried blood crusting over and staining the fabric were the least of his worries, especially when your injured body was the source of it all. With a dash of relief, Robin sighted a spot that was flat enough to lay you down on. “Alright, this'll have to do.”

He carefully laid your body out on the forest floor, using his cape as the barrier between you and the ground. He took your leggings off, grimacing at the nasty laceration along your leg. It was a deep gash, running along the majority of your thigh. Your knee didn't look like it was injured, thankfully. The skin around the wound throbbed an angry red.

“Next time, don't keep going as if your leg hasn't been speared, hm?” Robin reprimanded you, taking his shirt off to wrap around your leg. His Master was a stubborn one, all right. Speared in the leg yet still continued like it was nothing. It was no wonder you collapsed after a few rounds in battle. “We're gonna need to get you to the infirmary.”

You mumbled something unintelligble, eyes rolling over to where he was. Robin grunted, moving closer to where you lay. “Sorry, didn't catch that. What was that, Master?” 

“Ngh... Robin... I like you,” you whispered, giving him a small smile. Well, that definitely caught him off-guard. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before giving your head a few pats. If you were going to die, it wasn't going to be on his or anyone's watch. “When I first summoned you...”

“Master, save your words for later. You're not going to die yet,” he said, resorting to short strokes against your hair. “Hm, was it my good looks? Either way, you're not going to hear it from me when you're half-delirious, alright?”

You hobbled to your room, turning the knob open with your weight rested on your good leg. It's been a few days since you got your leg stitched up, but it still hurt. After all, you didn't really give it any immediate attention. You sighed. Both Nightingale and Dr. Roman were breathing down your neck, and heavily advised against training.

You were barred from entering the simulation rooms for training, and even if you wanted to, your body didn't. You couldn't help but feel a little too useless. Many of the Servants berated you, but even the harshest ones carried the same wish for your health. 

The door to your quarters swung open. You winced, moving your bad leg wrong as you limped inside, hoping to study some runes as you recovered. However, Robin Hood materializing next you wasn't part of the plan. Your steps stuttered in shock, a small shriek escaping your lips as the Archer waved at you. 

You grimaced as you landed on your injured leg. The playful smile on Robin's face was wiped off, replaced by a rather concerned one. He was by your side in a moment, helping you steady yourself.

“No surprises for our Master yet, huh?” he said, holding you by your arm. He carefully led you to your bed, letting you settle on the soft mattress before sitting down next to you. Red crept up your cheeks as you felt your arms brush against each other. “How're you? Doing well, I hope.”

“I guess I am,” you mumbled, trying to subtly move your arm away from him. Memories from the past battle resurfaced. You wanted to hide your face in shame, but it seemed like Robin had picked up on your embarrassment already.

“About the other day,” Robin started. Your cheeks flared up, but the Archer seemed to take delight in that. He slid closer to you, chuckling lowly. “I remember you saying a little something, but I don't seem to remember... do you?”

“N-no,” you responded, making sure to angle your face so that he could see as little of it as possible. Remembering it was bad enough, but reliving it? You really wanted to bury your head in a pillow and scream now. You could feel the heat radiating from him, as well as his natural musk. 

“Really? I think it went along like—“

You cut him off. It was so obvious now, anyway, and he just wanted to tease you for it. However, you weren't going to let him imitate you for giggles. “I like you!” you said, covering your face with your hands. Your ears and neck have never felt so hot before.

“Hmm? Wasn't there something else? Like when you summoned me,” Robin said. Your confession wasn't enough for him, apparently, as he dug up more memories. You peeked through the gaps between your fingers. It was pleasing to see a little hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

“W-wait, I am missing something,” you replied. With a sudden surge of confidence, you took his face in your hands and pecked him on the lips. You felt his messy hair brush against your cheek, but it didn't deter you from pressing even harder. Robin was surprised, stilling himself against you before kissing back.

The two of you pulled away from each other, your face having a more considerable tint of red to it. He was used to these kinds of things, but with you, it felt a little better. He shot you a side glance, smiling as you covered your cheeks once again. 

As he moved closer to you, you scooted over until you hit the headboard. You lifted your legs up your bed, allowing him full access to cage you in his arms. “Now,” he said. You could feel his breath on your skin, but you didn't dare pull your hands away. “That was a brave move for you, Master. Are you sure you can handle me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I absolutely adore Robin Hood
> 
> Commissions are here on my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/kiatkiattree) or request at [my Tumblr](https://kiatkiat-tree.tumblr.com/) ;D


End file.
